


Light

by tvheads



Series: space stories [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Assassination, cyborg police, established universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 01:17:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12201057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvheads/pseuds/tvheads
Summary: this takes place in the same universe as my other story under this pseud, "get comfy," though it's got different characters and a different storyline





	Light

**Author's Note:**

> this takes place in the same universe as my other story under this pseud, "get comfy," though it's got different characters and a different storyline

Naran scowled at the flickering lights. He wondered who fucked it up this time. Dunal, probably. She was terribly clumsy and forgetful, so knocking a little too hard into something or blowing a fuse by accident wasn't that unlikely. In fact, she's caused much worse. He'll take what he can get.

But then the lights went out, and so did the tech. Everything suddenly became black, because that's what happens when you don't have power and you're underground.

Fortunately, light returned soon after it disappeared. The computers didn't come back online, but Naran wasn't concerned with that. He found the human in the doorway much more important.

For one thing, he did not hire humans. Only members of his own species. For another, this human wore a metal suit that gave her the appearance of something much less organic than she was. Her helmet only exposed a pale face that revealed her terran nature. The suit expressed her status as a member of an elite group of technorganic humans, raised by a government-funded science agency as super soldiers whose mission is to make peace between human-passing beings (robotic or otherwise) and regular humans, by almost any means necessary, besides genocide, of course. Humans, being humans, mistrusted those who could claim to be one of them.

To some, it seemed humans mistrust everyone who _isn't_ human. That's why groups such as Naran's exist.

And they are why the group of "cyborg police" exist.

Naran suddenly felt he wouldn't survive the night. He was correct.

The human walked up to him. She paused to study his desk, shifting her weight to one foot with her hands on her hips and lips pursed.

"I assume you know why I'm here?" Her voice was smooth and a little high.

Naran stood and leaned towards her, squaring his shoulders and frowning deeply at her, trying to appear threatening. "Yes. I'm not afraid of you, terran."

She laughed, like she wasn't about to kill him and was merely talking to a friend. "Oh, but you should be."

The human was beside him far sooner than possible. She draped an arm around his shoulders casually, but there was a firmness in her stance that told Naran she would not budge. He squirmed, much to her delight.

"Oh, relax! I'll make this quick," she crooned.

"How is that relaxing?" he said through gritted teeth.

"Trust me, I could do far worse." The lightness in her voice was gone. A second armored hand found its way onto Naran's other shoulder.

The human rested her chin between his neck and her hand, before the hand traveled downwards and across, forcing him to stay in place. The other hand moved in front of his neck, only a few inches away. A knife slid out into its grip, and the hand drew closer to Naran.

"Help," he croaked.

A humorless chuckle was the last thing he heard before the human ran her blade across his throat.


End file.
